


Demons

by Crimson_Jade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Cussing, Demons, Everybody hates Crowley, I would’ve rated this teen if Lucifer wouldn’t have gone so graphic for that one sentence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sad Ending, not much but just to be sure, relatively, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Jade/pseuds/Crimson_Jade
Summary: Alastair tries to make a chatroom for different-ranked demons againit runs well for a little while—crack, even more ooc than my first fic, I regret nothingthis was really fun to make so expect a prequel or/and a sequel





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> guess who is an absolute failure and copy-pasted the fic they were writing to their note with fic scenes bcs they couldn’t finish it for 2 months,, meee ;D
> 
> no, this doesn’t have a previous part yet
> 
> Alastair and Abbadon are friends idk why
> 
> Crowley/Sam & Crowley/Castiel are mentioned  
> poly-amorous Crowley ftw

**-Lucifer**  as _**xLordxLucix**_

-Ramiel / too bored of this shit

 **-Asmodeus**  as _**Asmo**_ , then  ** _A$mo_**

 **-Azazel**  as _**Yellow-Eyes**_

-Dagon / I can’t write

-Lilith / should stay dead, also too mature

 **-Alastair** as  ** _-_Alastair_-_**

-Cain / adult

 **-Abaddon** as **_abaddon_**

-Ruby / I cannot

 **-Meg** as  ** __Meg__**

 **-Drexel** as  ** _-drexel-_**

 **-Crowley** as **_xXKingCrowleyXx_** , then **_xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** (I had to hold myself from making him change users 3 more times please admire my capability)

everybody appears except for Lilith, those whose names aren’t bold don’t stay in the chat for long

 

 

 

_**Alastair** has created the group chat ‘ **demons** ’_

_**Alastair** has changed his user name to  **-_AlastaiR_-**_

_**-_AlastaiR_-** has added **Cain** and **Abaddon** to the group chat_

**Abaddon** : ?

 **Abaddon** : you trying this again?

_**Cain** has left the group chat_

_**-_AlastaiR_-** has added **Ramiel** , **Azazel** , **Dagon** and **Asmodeus** to the group chat_

_**Ramiel** has left the group chat_

**Azazel** : ??

_**Dagon** has left the group chat_

_**-_AlastaiR_-** has added **Ruby** and **Meg** to the group chat_

_**-_AlastaiR_-** has added **Crowley** to the group chat_

_**Crowley** is typing..._

**-_AlastaiR_-** : everything’s allowed except for adding non-demons @ _everyone_

 ** _Abaddon_** _has_ _changed_ _her_ _user_ _name_ _to_ **_abaddon_**

 ** _Crowley_** _has_ _changed_ _his_ _user_ _name_ _to_ **_xXKingCrowleyXx_**

 **abaddon** : show-off

 ** _-_AlastaiR_-_**   _has_ _added_ **_Cain_** _to_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** _Cain_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : oh well

 ** _Azazel_** _has_ _changed_ _his_ _user_ _name_ _to_ **_Yellow-Eyes_**

 ** _Ruby_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** _Meg_** _has_ _changed_ _her_ _user_ _name_ _to_   ** __Meg__**

 **abaddon** : so it’s me, you, @ _Yellow-Eyes_ , @ _Asmodeus_ , @ __Meg__  and @ _xXKingCrowleyXx_

 **abaddon** : @ _-_AlastaiR_-_  not bad

 ** _xXKingCrowleyXx_** _has_ _changed_ _his_ _user_ _name_ _to_ **_xXCrowleyTheKingXx_**

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : yeah well Cain won’t stay

 **abaddon** : Cain never stays

 **Yellow-Eyes** : I don’t think he’s ever stayed in a group

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : very creative _Meg_

 ** __Meg__**   _is_ _typing_...

 **Yellow-Eyes** : @ _Asmodeus_ change your user

 ** _Asmodeus_** _is_ _typing_...

 ** _Asmodeus_** _has_ _changed_ _his_ _user_ _name_ _to_ **_Asmo_**

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : how about “A$mo”, Your Highness?

 ** _Asmo_** _has_ _changed_ _his_ _user_ _name_ _to_   ** _A$mo_**

 **_Meg_** : hah

 ** _Drexel_** _has_ _joined_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** __Meg__** , **_Yellow-Eyes_**   _and_ **_abaddon_** _are_ _typing_...

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : who are you?

 **Drexel** : low-tier demon, not important!

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : who the Hell (pardon me) invited you?

 ** _-_AlastaiR_-_**   _is_ _typing_...

 **Drexel** : Ramiel joined a chatroom of the demons that work around the throne room

 **Drexel** : he said Alastair was trying to make a group with multiple different ranked demons again and he sent us a link

 **Drexel** : they made me check it out

 **Drexel** : you know, to see if he’s succeeding

 **abaddon** : well he is

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : @ _Drexel_ @ __Meg__

 ** __Meg__**   _is_ _typing_...

 **A$mo** : So any demon could join now?

 ** _Lucifer_** _has_ _joined_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **Lucifer** : sup

 ** __Meg__** , **_Drexel_** _and_ **_Yellow-Eyes_** _are_ _typing_...

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : nOPE

 ** _Lucifer_** _has_ _changed_ _his_ _user_ _name_ _to_ **_xLordxLucix_**

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : apparently not just demons

 **_Meg_** : FINALLY

 ** _xLordxLucix_** _has_ _added_ **_xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _to_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** _Drexel_** _has_ _changed_ _his_ _user_ _name_   _to **-drexel**_

 **xLordxLucix** : oh, don‘t you like a little challenge, puppy? ;)

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _is_ _typing_...

 **Yellow-Eyes** : dAD @ _xLordxLucix_ are you proud of me pls answer

 **-drexel-** : what is going on..?

 **-drexel-** : so who’s king now

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** __Meg__** _has_ _added_ **_xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _to_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : COME ON

 **xLordxLucix** : ;p

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : hiya @ _xLordxLucix_ flirting, fighting & cussing allowed we’re all demons here

 **Yellow-Eyes** : DAD @ _xLordxLucix_ @ _xLordxLucix_ @ _xLordxLucix_

 ** _-_AlastaiR_-_** _has_ _added_ **_xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _to_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **_Meg_** : I wanna see you stab yourself bcs of Father @ _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_

 **_Meg_** : oops

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _is_ _typing_...

 **xLordxLucix** : ik you’ve been thinking about me.. @ _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : oh my G-word

 **Yellow-Eyes** : I think this was a mistake

 **Yellow-Eyes** : dad

 **Yellow-Eyes** : daddy

 **Yellow-Eyes** : @ _xLordxLucix_

 **Yellow-Eyes** : @ _xLordxLucix_ hey

 **_Meg_** : pm dad pm

 **Yellow-Eyes** : shut up I’m the one who introduced you to Alastair

 **abaddon** : you just wanna brag

 **xLordxLucix** : cat got ur tongue..? ;> @ _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **A$mo** : I thought @ _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_ was figuratively fucking with @ _xLordxLucix_... So my theories were correct

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _is_ _typing_...

 **-drexel-** : oh

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : ( ͡ °͜ ʖ͡ ° )

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : I’d like to have your guts on the floor of my throne room every day, maybe that’s y? @ _xLordxLucix_

 ** _xLordxLucix_** _is_ _typing_...

 **abaddon** : you can’t hear it when people think about you though, right?

 ** __Meg__** _and_ **_Yellow-Eyes_**   _are_ _typing_...

 **xLordxLucix** : no, but I can hear it when people moan out my name

 _several_ _people_ _are_ _typing_...

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : EXCUSE ME?!

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : OH, that was most definitely not a mistake

 **_Meg_** : holy shit

 **-drexel-** : well, I must say I have been hearing sounds from the throne room

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _is_ _typing_...

 **xLordxLucix** : I knew he’d eventually call me “daddy” but I didn’t think it would be that way...

 **A$mo** : OK.

 **abaddon** : nvm, this chat’s good

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : did you fuck?? @ _xLordxLucix_

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : @ _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_ silent, hm?

 **xLordxLucix** : well, what could I do when he was spreading himself out for me, begging me to “take him” and “fill him with my hot seed” ;) ?

 ** __Meg__** and **-_** _ **AlastaiR_-**_ _are_ _typing_...

 **Yellow-Eyes** : this is disturbing and amazing at the same time

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : you fucked me for nearly 3 hOURS

 **_Meg_** : I’m screenshotting this

 **abaddon** : yes

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : DAMMIT

 **-drexel-** : 2

 **xLordxLucix** : as I should have! @ _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : I CAME AT _LEAST_ FIVE TIMES

 _several_ _people_ _are_ _typing_...

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : details

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : please

 **A$mo** : Where did this happen?

 **_Meg_** : throne room Ith

 **-drexel-** : throne room

 **-drexel-** : they were..expertly loud

 **xLordxLucix** : bent him over the throne @ _A$mo_  *v*

 ** _Yellow-Eyes_** , **_abaddon_**   _and **-drexel**_ **-**   _are_ _typing_...

 **A$mo** : I sat on that throne.

 **_Meg_** : well, many have

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : who knows how many have been bent over it..

 **Yellow-Eyes** : Noone under my command!

 **xLordxLucix** : there could’ve been a few for the one and only King Crowley but he made it quite clear a few days ago that he only wants me to do him~

 **_Meg_** : have you seen the way he looks at Dean

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : @ _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_ & Dean?

 **-drexel-** : yep

 **abaddon** : Dean dumped him

 **xXCrowleyTheKingXx** : @ _abaddon_ @ _-drexel-_  @ _-_AlastaiR_-_  not before we had fun with triplets!!

 **xLordxLucix** : we all know Crowley’s drooling after both Winchesters and Castiel but none of them has the same power and the same way to dominate like me

 **xLordxLucix** : don’t try to hide @ _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_ nobody here trusts you more than they trust me :3

 **_Meg_** : somebody’s getting jealous..

 ** _xLordxLucix_** _is_ _typing_...

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : @ __Meg__  I hope your stuff goes to @ _Yellow-Eyes_ after @ _xLordxLucix_ kills you

 **_Meg_** : I suppose?

 **A$mo** : Why?

 **A$mo** : @ _-_AlastaiR_-_

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : I wanted to steal from @ _Yellow-Eyes_

 **Yellow-Eyes** : you better don’t I’ve got Cain

 **abaddon** : Cain is done with your shit

 **Yellow-Eyes** : yes he is

 **Yellow-Eyes** : but I broke into his house & he can’t leave me :)

 **_Meg_** : I thought Cain’s the strongest demon..ever?

 **abaddon** : the Mark’s not on him anymore now he’s still strong but not as much as b4

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : in other news @ _everyone_ can annoy him now

 **A$mo** : Fantastic.

 ** _xLordxLucix_** _is_ _typing_...

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _has_ _kicked_ **xLordxLucix** _from_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **Yellow-Eyes** : how dare you

 ** _-_AlastaiR_-_**   _has_ _added_ **_xLordxLucix_** _to_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **xLordxLucix** : link -> _chatroom/666/_

 ** _xLordxLucix_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** _-drexel-_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **-_AlastaiR_-** : @ _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_ lmao

 ** _-_AlastaiR_-_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _has_ _added **-**_ _ **drexel-**  _ _to_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _has_ _added_   ** _-_AlastaiR_-_**   _to_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **Yellow-Eyes** : @ __Meg__

 ** _Yellow-Eyes_**   _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** _-_AlastaiR_-_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** _xXCrowleyTheKingXx_** _is_ _typing_...

 ** __Meg__** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 **-drexel-** : ehh

 ** _-drexel-_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** _abaddon_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

 ** _A$mo_** _has_ _left_ _the_ _group_ _chat_

**Author's Note:**

> soo that was it..I’m writing my fanfics in both english and german versions at the same time so I can master Them Words lmao
> 
> I have many things to write rn so idk when the next part of this is gonna be, I also have no ideas currently but I started this, like, yesterday so I guess I just have to be bored for a little while
> 
> as I said, I moved the fic I was writing after “Feathers” to my note with scenes from my fanfics bcs I have to study the way I portray Crowley more (no Lucifer in that fic, it’s a one-shot) and to do that I need to write more Crowcifer with sub!Crowley.. the one I’m supposed to write now is a direct sequel to “Feathers” and also a bit dark ;p (top!Crowley!)


End file.
